


the importance of taking a break

by joneskillian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneskillian/pseuds/joneskillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on: 'children of parents who are business rivals and they sneak off to make out whenever they're forced to attend business meetings au'</p>
            </blockquote>





	the importance of taking a break

"She'll be here," David assured Mary Margaret quietly. "She promised, didn't she?" And as if on cue, Emma walked in, sitting down next to her mother.

"So glad you could make it," her mother smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile, she was addressing the fact she was late - even if no one else was there apart from them.

"Who cares, they aren't here yet either."

"They will be soon," David mumbled, looking through his files once more. He had done so all day yesterday, Emma was surprised he couldn't recite the pages backwards yet.

"When you take over the business, it's important to know our competitors, and these people are important. You must know them," her mother urged. Emma sighed and sat back in her chair, taking her phone and looking for a Wi-Fi signal.

"The Jones family," the secretary announced, Alice, her name was, Emma believed. Four people walked in, the first three as happy to be here as her parents, the last one with a face she could highly relate to; he didn't want to be here either.

"... And our sons, Liam and Killian," Mrs. Jones introduced them. Mrs. Jones was a beautiful lady, she looked kind, yet she also looked like she could be the strictest woman in the world. She had dark hair and blue eyes, just like her sons. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind I brought them, since they will be working for our company soon and they should know our most valued... Rival, if I may say so. But I see you brought your daughter too," Mrs. Jones smiled, extending her hand. Emma really didn't want to be here, but that was no excuse to be rude. She got up from her chair and shook her hand.

"Emma," she introduced herself.

"What a lovely name."

"All my parents' credit," Emma replied dryly, because honestly what were you to reply to a compliment to your name? Emma shook Mr. Jones' and Liam's hand, and then Killian's.

Where Liam looked all business, serious and gentle, Killian looked like he could fuck a girl and make her forget her name. His eyes met hers, bluest eyes she'd ever seen, gorgeous and mesmerizing, and she became slightly aware that their handshake lasted longer than the previous three. But Killian seemed just as enchanted by her as she had been with him. They exchanged a smile and let go of each other's hand.

Emma sat back down in her chair, taking her phone in her hands again while her parents exchanged some pleasantries with the Jones family. Minus Killian that is. He'd taken his phone as well, and barely a minute later she received a friend request on facebook. She flashed her eyes towards him, seeing him with a stupid grin on his face, smiling wider when she pressed accept.

'You're easily found.' He started the chat.

'I assume you are as well, but you barely gave me the time to look.'

'True. But I believe you are the only one in this room I can have an interesting conversation with.'

'Not interested in taking over the company either then?'

'Nah. Besides, older brother, so I'll just be the tagalong, if I'm lucky I can be his secretary.'

'I suppose that's a luxury, they're not really counting on you to take over the company then.'

'You've got no siblings of your own?'

'A baby brother.'

'And he's too young to be here?'

'He's like five months, so yeah.'

'Well, you can never start too soon ;).'

'Wow, do you wink in actual conversation too?'

'Absolutely. Look.' Emma looked up at him, receiving a wink almost immediately.

'Amazing.'

"Emma," her mother whispered, touching her arm, "Please put away your phone, this is important." Emma nodded obediently and put her phone between her legs - damn those pocket-less skirts.

She felt her phone vibrate between her legs, and again, and again. Emma looked over at him, he smiled smugly followed by another vibration between her legs.

"Excuse me," Emma whispered, getting up from the table after about five minutes of her phone vibrating between her legs. She hadn't been able to focus on the conversation anyway, her thoughts wandered to the moment she could put an end to his teasing. Emma walked out of the room, looking at the messages he sent her.

'Where did that phone go?'

'Not in a pocket I assume.'

'Between your legs?'

'Yes, between your legs' And then followed by a bunch of empty messages. Gods what an idiot.

'What was that all about?' She typed while walking up the spiral staircase that led to the upper level.

'Just teasing. ;)'

'I honestly need a bigger vibration to get off on something, love. This was a poor attempt.'

'I can make a bigger attempt if you like, but really, we've only met an hour ago.'

'Where is your sense of adventure? ;)'

'Damn you woman.' Emma heard the door of the meeting room open and close softy. 'Where are you?' She leaned over the railing, looking down one level. He met her eyes and smiled as she waved, he walked up the spiral staircase, never looking away from her with those hungry eyes.

Emma smiled devilishly, reaching out for his tie once he was close enough, pulling him into the copy room and locking the door behind her.

"You know what, I suddenly don't feel as bad about coming along as I did earlier," he smiled.

"Shut up and kiss me," Emma grinned and crashed her lips onto his. There was a moment of surprise on his side, but it quickly faded away. His hands reached for her hips, lifting her up easily and placing her onto a copy machine. Emma's heart raced, it was strange, while she wasn't a stranger to flirting, she had never slept with someone after barely knowing him for an hour.

She guessed he just had that effect on people. Emma hooked her legs around his waist, pressing her heels against his ass to push him closer. She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing between her legs. There was no way she wanted to stop now.

She untied his tie and tossed on the floor, lifting her arms as he pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it right next to his tie. She blindly unbuttoned his shirt as he continued to kiss her with an unfamiliar passion. He was damn good at it, but refused to let her mind wander off to the place where she imagined her not to be the only girl he did this to.

Emma pulled his shirt over his shoulders, letting him pull it out completely when she couldn't reach it anymore.

While all of the undressing and kissing had happened so quickly, she took a moment to look at his muscular chest. It was weird, but she never expected chest hair to be this wildly attractive.

She lifted her hands to his cheeks and pulled him closer into a kiss again. Killian's hands found their way to her bra-clasp and undid her bra with ease.

"My god, you are beautiful," he whispered, something in his voice sounded genuine. And she hated it. She wanted a feeling-less fuck, nothing more than that. And so she ignored him and undid his pants. Her fingers teased against his boxers.

"Two can play that game," he smiled, he reached underneath her skirt. "I can feel your wetness through your panties," his lips brushed against her neck.

"Just fuck me already," Emma groaned, pulling down his boxers, revealing his hardened cock. Killian pulled down her panties, letting them dangle on her ankles, she pushed them off using her feet - and pushing off her shoes in the process.

He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer.

"Are you a screamer?" He grinned and pushed inside her without warning.

"No," she moaned, pressing her nails down his back.

"Damn, I love it when they do that," Killian brought his lips to hers again while making another thrust. He took a moment to find the right position, but when he did it felt amazing.

Emma clenched her legs around his waist, pulling them higher, allowing him to get deeper.

She tried to find a grip while he rocked their hips together in a steady but fast rhythm, her hands slipped away from his sweaty back and the only solution she found was to dig her nails in his skin - so glad he didn't mind.

Emma laid her head in his neck, her body following his movements. Her moans and groans silenced by pressing her lips against his neck. She wasn't often this noisy, but then again she wasn't often fucked like this.

And his own, soft but audible moans near her ear were just as erotic and hot as every move he had made so far.

Emma held on just that bit tighter when she felt herself reaching her climax, she closed her eyes and let it come over her. He rocked her right through her shattering orgasm, following closely with his own.

"Well, shit," he whispered, leaning his forehead onto her shoulder. Emma smiled satisfied, brushing her fingers over his back as he took a moment to come back to his normal breathing. He pulled away from her, taking her in.

"Stop looking at me like that," Emma laughed, getting off the copy machine, hoping her unsteady legs would get their shit back together so they could actually support her.

"Like what?" Killian smirked, zipping up his pants and closing the button.

"Like you could have another go at me," she answered while closing her bra and picked up her shirt from the floor. "Have you seen my..." She trailed off as she watched him hold up her panties, dangling on his pointer finger.

"I'm gonna need something in return," he pulled them away from her when she reached for them.

"How about your shirt?" She grabbed it off the floor quickly. "See," she started slowly, slipping one foot in her heels, and then another, feeling extremely dominant, yet sensual when she did so. "I can go out there without my panties, can you go out there without your shirt?"

"Damn you woman," he sighed in defeat and handed her panties back in return for his shirt.

"Always a pleasure doing business," she smiled while putting them on.

"You'd make one hell of a business woman," Killian laughed, buttoning up his shirt. Emma took his tie off the floor and tied in around his neck, pulling him closer once she was finished.

"Maybe," her lips brushed against his as she spoke, "but once we are rivals like our parents, do you think we could slip away into the copy room?" She gave him a quick kiss, it wasn't even really a kiss, more of a tease, a brush.

"It would be quite the intrigue," Killian agreed. "Although being their children, I'm sure it is already one."

"Once I step out of this room, you will pretend none of this ever happened," Emma smiled and reached for the key, but Killian stopped her.

"Well then, may I have five more minutes that I can pretend didn't happen?" He turned her around and gently pushed her against the door, already meeting her lips halfway.  
Emma raised her arms to his neck, feeling Killian wrap his arms completely around her waist, holding her in a tight embrace, and kissed her like these last five minutes were all he had - which they probably were.

"Something in your pants it vibrating," Emma laughed against his lips, and pulled back, one arm still loosely around his neck and reached for his phone in his pants.

"Liam: where are you? I swear if you're with Ms Swan and you're not wearing any clothes, I'm gonna kick your ass when we get home," Emma read the text.

"In the recreation room, with Emma but fully clothed I promise," Emma texted back and gave him his phone back.

She unlocked the door, taking his hand and guiding him to a room in the back, awakening an employee named Dorian.

"Oh I - I wasn't sleeping," he hastily got up.

"Sure, and we were there the whole time," Emma smiled and pointed at the door in the back of the room.

"Right," Dorian nodded, understanding what she meant. Emma guided him to the room, revealing the room, made to look like a movie theatre, complete with enormously comfortable cinema chairs, big screen and projector.

"You guys have a movie theatre?" Killian laughed and sat down in one of the chairs while Emma pressed some buttons.

"My parents value stress free zones at work, so they installed this room. There are mostly documentaries here, and some of my movies for when they drag me here once again and I'm bored to death," she pressed the last button, starting the movie already fifteen minutes in and sat down next to him.

About a minute later the door opened, they both looked up to see Liam in the doorway.

"Brother," Killian smiled, "Join us, they have a mini movie theatre, how cool is that?"

"Sure, I'll tell our parents that you thought watching The Avengers with the rival's daughter was more important than learning about the business. No offense Miss Swan."

"None taken," Emma smiled, "They say anything about me?"

"Not really," Liam said.

"What does that mean?"

"Just that you have never really been interested in taking over the company and that they hoped your brother would be because they didn't want to force anything upon you."

"Nice," Emma laughed and turned back to the screen.

"I wish mine would think like that," Killian sighed and got up. "Well, Miss Swan, I suppose I should head back to the meeting room, but thank you for showing me the importance of taking a break," he smiled, "Perhaps I can persuade my parents into installing one of these rooms too."

"Perhaps," Emma answered and got up too, shaking his hand, making sure Liam saw their courtesy, but when he left the doorway, shutting the door behind him, Killian leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Until next time, Emma," he whispered.

"Until next time, Killian."


End file.
